In the Meadow of Asters
by KagamineRin02
Summary: She always sat in that meadow, painted with the buds of several asters putting all of their might to bloom. He was always there, watching her with deep fascination. No words were exchanged, only a fleeting glance at the other. RinMikuo, MikuoRin, RinxMikuo, MikuoxRin


**Rated:** K+ because romance has much to do with this, but oh, does Mikuo sound stalker-ish? **  
**

 **Pairing** : MikuoxRin, RinxMikuo

 **Disclaimer** : If only... Then maybe I'd no longer yearn for romance because my ships would be fulfilled and I could die happily haha.

* * *

 *** * * In the Meadow of Asters * * *  
**

She always sat in that meadow, painted with the buds of several asters putting all of their might to bloom. She seemed to always be there… She seemed to always be there that it was as if the meadow was also painted with her in the centre.

 _Spellbound_. She sat there, half-lidded eyes ardently absorbing each word within her brown-cladded book with a title he did not know of.

 _What kind of book is it, I wonder…_

 _She_ was spell bounded. She sat in idyllic tranquility, the tips of her daffodil-coloured hair gingerly caressing her porcelain eyelids, cheeks, nose, neck, and shoulders… The tips of her silk white bow grazing the rays of sunshine, a strand of hair that had gone askew, the breath of air he had taken in…

 _What kind of world has it transported her into, I wonder…_

 _He_ was _spell bounded_. The slightest movements from the corners of her lips and eyes exuded an aura of mirth. A bell-like giggle escaped from her, resonating into the atmosphere like fragments of light dancing in the meadow, waltzing past the ears of the tealette which perked up in interest.

 _Oh, what had made her laugh?_

He wanted to talk to her… someday.

He wanted to talk to her… but he had no courage.

He wanted to talk to her… oh, how much he wished he did.

She lifted a single digit and tenderly flipped the page.

 _What about this book intrigues you? What kind of image was illustrated within that paragraph?_

Such questions would remain fruitless, planting seeds of regret and doubt if he never voiced them… to her. Each seed germinating the longer he idly watched her from his spot under the Wisteria tree. Each seed sprouting with his every silence.

She flipped the page, her sapphire eyes unabatingly beaming across it.

A small lavender petal fell from above. The tealette sighed heavily, heavily burdened by his cowardice… indecisiveness… which projected the petal into the waltz of the light fragments. Caught in the dance, the petal found its way towards the blonde in the middle of the meadow, landing peacefully on an overturned page as if it were a bookmark.

Finally, as if shattering the spell cast on her to an unending excursion within her book, sapphire eyes fluttered towards the lavender petal and daintily lifted it from her page. She lifted it towards her, genially musing over the sub-unit of a corolla as if it had just magically popped out of the book. Her lips formed a smile – dreamy and whimsical. With those same lips, she raised the delicate entity and gave it an affectionate kiss.

The teal-haired boy watched in fascination, enthralled by the guileless and mellow gesture. And yet, for only a petal, he had felt a pang of jealousy. He had never been able to be in such a close proximity – let alone talk – to her.

 _To even be bested by something so_ _meagre_ _._ He huffed in exasperation. _Out of everything here,_ I _should be the most eager-!_

Just then, her gentle gaze flitted towards him from the meagre little entity.

He inhaled deeply upon realizing that he had caught her gaze, the essence of the Wisteria tree flooding his senses, even his vision, as he lost himself within such a breath-taking sapphire that rivaled the blue hue of the river flowing between them. He exhaled deeply as lavender surrounded his focal point: the blonde before him.

A tinge of shock reflected within the depths of her orbs before it dissipated, revealing some other intangible expression: cordial curiosity.

Her lips, soft and possibly tangible, curved upwards accompanied by a dust of pink on her cheeks.

That… was the first smile she had ever directed towards him.

At the thought, he had intuitively returned her smile with equal – maybe even more – mirth than she had directed towards him.

With the petal still sitting languidly between her forefinger and thumb, she raised her hand to wave at him.

" _Hello!"_

He replied with his own wave.

" _Hi as well to you. Name is Hatsune Mikuo."_

If only he had actually voiced those words… it would have been nice if he actually said _hi_.

If only he had actually voice those words… maybe he would have been able to hear her voice?

As she brought her hand back to herself, the lavender petal had escaped her grasp and was once again free to traverse through the breeze. Orange filtered through the branches of the lavender-cladded Wisteria, the blue ebbing away for the purple hue… for the orange hue…

He glanced back towards the blonde, but she had returned to the world encased in her brown-cladded vade mecum. The fleeting exchange that transpired between them seemingly flowed past him as if the river had engulfed it and carried it away.

That… wasn't fair.

 _One more time._

Lithe fingers flipped over to the next page.

 _One more time…_

One more page.

 _One more time… before she has no more pages to flip to._

 _Let me talk to her… Let me at least say_ hi _._

 _OoOoO_

In that meadow, painted with several asters that had been stripped off of their beautiful purple petals, everything had wilted.

In the centre… laid a closed book with an aster still in full bloom on its cover. A petal from the Wisteria tree landed and rested closely by its stem, resembling a purple leaf.

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Aster** – (For Rin) Elegance , daintiness  
(For Mikuo) Wishing things happened differently

 **Wisteria Tree** – Romance, Mysteries of a great and enduring love

 **Vade Mecum** – Rin always has a book with her, usually using it as a reference for many things (even when the contents are fictional)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This... is the _shortest_ I have ever made _anything._ 1k words more or less. And yet... I feel so _satisfied_. I was inspired by something I saw on Instagram and it was heart-touching... but with an open ending. Which, I actually wanted to reflect, but meh hehehehe.

Now let's see about this story. Why were they never able to talk to each other? Is Rin actually deaf? Or is Mikuo mute? Hmmmm... I'll leave that to you to decide.

Oh, and Mikuo's not a stalker, promise. There's zero background to any of these characters, but at least I didn't follow through with my idea of having the setting be in a hospital... or was it in a hospital?

An admiration from afar... I've always felt that something like that reflected Mikuo and Rin a lot... Anyways, this was the first time I've ever branched off from Rin paired with Len but I wanted to contribute to the small amount of RinxMikuo stories out there.

Anyways, I will keep this story marked "complete" with an open ending... unless someone requests for a continuation or... out of a spur of sudden creativity (which I really should reserve for other stories coughcoughMiraclesandPianissimocoughcough).

Thank you for reading!

~KagamineRin02


End file.
